


【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰7

by dahliax



Series: 【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰 [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空向AU，双王子梗，战败质子梗。只属于夏日的欢愉，初夜将作为一生的回忆封存。





	【GGAD】隐秘玫瑰7

      夏季傍晚的纽蒙迦德其实并不是十分炎热，阿不思在出浴的时候觉得身上泛起一阵凉意，他拢了拢外衣，终于放弃了去花园里散步的想法，随手拿起一本书斜靠到了大床上。阿不思百无聊赖地翻了几页泛黄的纸张，这是一本讲述日耳曼人祖先的古籍，他显得有点心不在焉。红发的少年不知道自己在期待些什么，他今日在洗浴的时候特意细细地清洁了自己的身体，他说服自己这是因为半日的跋涉让他身上沾满了尘土与汗水，而他是最爱干净的。阿不思的思绪飘荡地太遥远，以至于让他开始觉得困顿不堪。他抱着书本靠着软垫睡着了，而他的红色卷发甚至还湿漉漉的，发梢淌着水滴，在软垫上洇出一片水痕。

      阿不思神思迷蒙的时刻仿佛听见风敲打窗户的声响，自己好像躺在非常柔软的枕头上，有人用手指在轻轻抚摸自己。先掠过光洁的额头，继而撩拨着紧闭双目上绵密的睫毛，然后触碰上挺拔的鼻梁，一路往下游走，在柔软的嘴唇处流连，反复用指尖摩挲着唇瓣的轮廓。那略带薄茧的指尖触感是那般清晰，阿不思终于意识到这不是一个梦，他也马上明白了是谁在抚摸着自己，他微微张开嘴唇，含住了那两根手指，极其轻柔地咬了一口，睁开了眼睛。

      盖勒特注视着枕着自己大腿的恋人睫毛微微轻颤，缓缓睁开了那双形状优美的眼睛，瞳孔里的幽蓝色仿若深海掀起的波浪，目光润湿而温柔，盖勒特在一瞬间不禁屏住了呼吸。想起阿不思刚才像一只小猫一般咬着自己的手指，盖勒特低低地笑了，将阿不思卷曲的额发挑开，轻声说道：“阿尔，你真是我的天使。”直白的情话让阿不思两颊染成绯红色，但是盖勒特没有慷慨地给予他继续害羞的时间，他将阿不思抱起，坐在自己的腿上，开始吻他。

      这是一个极尽缠绵的吻，嘴唇相触，鼻尖交错，盖勒特尽情地吮吸着阿不思的柔软唇瓣，搂在他腰部的手也越收越紧。阿不思觉得自己像要被揉碎在盖勒特的怀里似的，他宛如将空气挤出胸腔般地喘着气，引起下腹一阵收缩，他为来自身体上的震颤与悸动感到不安与羞耻，可同时又为这种缱绻与温存交织的爱意深深着迷。阿不思曾是虔诚的信仰者，自觉遵守着那些教条与规则，此刻，他将神明的教诲抛诸脑后，亦将无上的律法亲身践踏，交缠着的舌头甚至让他忘记了忏悔的语句，他放任自己陷入名为爱情的背德之罪中，情潮翻涌而成滔天巨浪，将他吞没。

      箍紧腰部那只手很快开始不安分地一寸寸上移，扯开阿不思的领口系带，将他还不及膝的贴身上衣脱了下来，然后是腰带，最后一层遮盖的贴身裤子被像礼物一般掀开，衣物一件件被扔在了地上。阿不思全身赤裸缓缓躺了下来，看着盖勒特性急地把自己剥光后，急切地覆盖到自己身上。两人都是赤身裸体，在坦诚相对的瞬间，阿不思害羞极了，几乎不敢抬起眼来注视着盖勒特。他垂着美丽的眼睛，恳求着恋人将蜡烛熄灭，盖勒特坚定地拒绝了他的请求：“阿尔，我想看着你。”盖勒特轻柔地吻了吻阿不思的眼睛，无比认真地说道：“你不知道你现在有多美，下次我要让宫廷画师把你的模样画下来。”阿不思噗嗤一声笑了，他终于抬起了眼睛直视着盖勒特：“画一张什么也不穿的吗？”盖勒特眨了眨眼睛，回答道：“没错，等画完了，就把画师的脑袋砍掉！”还没等阿不思回应，盖勒特又狠狠地封住了他的嘴唇。

      床头的烛火明明灭灭，暖橙色的光影摇曳，映照着床上两具交叠的肉体。盖勒特的吻绵密而痴缠，在阿不思雪白的肌肤上留下一片片爱痕，他在掠过阿不思的胸口时，似乎想起了什么不愉快的回忆（注1），额外用力地舔舐着那颗浅粉色的凸起。在盖勒特用牙尖轻轻碾磨那团嫩肉的时候，阿不思难耐地曲起了双腿，口中发出了急促的喘息声。

      夜晚的微风吹拂过花园中的玫瑰，引得它们轻轻地晃动着枝桠。一朵鲜红的玫瑰花苞微微地张开了收拢的花蕊，过了今晚，它就要绽放了。

      阿不思白皙的双腿敞开着，这个羞耻的姿势让他觉得无地自容。盖勒特长吁了一口气，翻下床从地上的外衣口袋里拿出一个小铁盒，打开后是淡黄色的油脂，他抠出一些抹在指尖，重新趴回恋人的腿间，望着阿不思蹙起的眉头，他像哄婴儿般地说道：“阿尔不要怕，放松，我会轻一点。”阿不思眼神闪烁地问道：“你对其他人也是这么说的吗？”“其他人？！”盖勒特对这个词表示惊讶，他继而露出一副恍然大悟的模样，大笑了起来：“哈哈哈哈！我称这个作‘天赋’！阿尔你相信我，如果你也有个在你小时候就喜欢开着门进行‘夜间狂欢’的父王，你也会无所不知的！”盖勒特有些着迷地揉着阿不思圆润翘挺的臀部，将他的腿根扳地更开，将润滑过的手指送了进去。阿不思倒吸了一口气，情不自禁想将两腿并拢，却引来身下的手指更强烈的侵犯。用于润滑的油脂大多都含有媚药的成分，宫廷里用的那种尤其珍贵，在紧窄的甬道里迅速起了效。

      阿不思觉得体内犹如被炙焰点燃，薄薄的内壁不由自主地收缩起来，欲拒还迎着那根进进出出的手指，他不自觉在床单上摩擦起起臀部来。盖勒特灰蓝色眼眸里闪过晦暗的颜色，他的嘴角不露痕迹地微微上扬，迅速地将手指撤了出来，扶着自己早就勃发的性器抵上了微张的入口，插了进去，一捅到底。阿不思发出一声痛苦的呻吟，难以忍受地弓起了身体，扬起了修长的脖子，本不是生来承欢的私处被破开，被填满，感受着被一分为二的撕裂感，阿不思的眼角滚落下大颗的泪珠。盖勒特注视着被他牢牢钳制在身下的恋人，宛如一只垂死挣扎的鸟儿般美丽，在开始动作之前，他神色痴狂地抚上阿不思的脸颊，吐息滚烫：“我只摘那朵最美的玫瑰，知道吗？宝贝，你永远只属于我。”盖勒特开始抽送起来，粗长的性器在阿不思的体内横冲直撞，鲁莽的少年人一点也没有控制住力度，逼得恋人请求的话语变得断断续续：“你弄疼我了，盖尔……啊……慢一点……唔……太快了……”

      湿滑紧致的肠壁吸吮着、包裹着入侵的凶器，那种温热的快感绞地盖勒特头皮发紧，他持续的剧烈动作让他很快累积到极限，毕竟初次总是比想象中要短暂，他一个挺身后释放在了阿不思的体内。疯狂的情欲得到暂时的宣泄，盖勒特稍稍冷静了下来，才发现身下的阿不思看上去有些凄惨，俊美的脸颊上一片潮红，迷人的的眼睛里充满了泪水，两条腿在微微地颤抖着，他伸出手去拂掉那些泪珠，软声问道：“阿尔，你哭了？”阿不思摇了摇头，盖勒特将自己轻轻地退了出来，大股半透明状的白浊混着几道血丝顺着阿不思的腿根流了出来，滴落到床面上。盖勒特马上意识到自己实在太过急躁，弄伤了心爱的恋人，觉得十分的懊恼，连连吻着他的眉心、脸颊与嘴唇，急切地表达着自己的歉意，并向他发誓不会再有下次。 阿不思侧过头，用挺拔的鼻尖轻轻去蹭着他的面庞，又将嘴唇靠近去亲吻他形状精致的耳垂，他十分轻声地说道：“盖尔，我想再来一次。”这回轮到盖勒特呼吸不稳，他将阿不思翻转了过来，用牙去啃噬着那富有弹性的臀肉，痴迷地舔着两侧那形状姣好的腰窝（注2），他喘着粗气：“阿尔，亲爱的，你知道你对我下了多厉害的咒吗？”他握住阿不思的腰部，将再次勃起的凶器插进了那高高翘起的臀部里，因为这背部紧贴的姿势，进入的更深了。盖勒特咬着阿不思的耳朵，狠狠地低语道：“今晚我要将你干到下不了床为止。”

      四柱床发出咯吱咯吱的响声，床上的帷幔大幅度地晃动着。阿不思压抑地呻吟着，浑身上下的皮肤泛红，被肏弄地浑身发颤，手指紧紧扣住床单，他的腰已被折成一个惊人的弧度，臀部因为连续不断的抽插被撞击的啪啪作响。药效早已经过去了，上好的媚药只会起到助兴的作用，减轻初次交欢的痛楚，却不会喧宾夺主。阿不思觉得自己似乎分不清楚现实与幻境了，他不知道他的身体竟然如此敏感而多情，汹涌澎湃的快感压过了内心深处的罪恶感，他知道自己已屈服于贪婪、渴求与疯狂的脚下，此刻低下了高贵的头颅，今后可能再也抬不起来。‘就让我永远陷落在尘埃里吧’，阿不思想着，就算死后坠入地狱，他也会用满含眷恋的眼神遥望着他金发的爱神吧。下腹的酸胀感缓缓蔓延，继而一股热流自尾椎处上升，将阿不思抛上云巅，他的前端忍不住泄了出来，紧接而来的是那被深深贯穿的内膜开始剧烈地收缩，逼得他再也无法忍耐地尖叫出了声。阿不思身体脱力般向前扑倒，被身后的盖勒特一把扣住，他甚至加快了抽插的动作，粗粝部分大力摩擦着腻滑的臀尖，他想把自己送到更深更热的地方，内壁剧烈收缩带来的紧致感实在过于美妙，他很快就被带向了高潮。

       两具汗涔涔的胴体终于在床上停止了动作，盖勒特趴在阿不思光洁的裸背上，温柔地啄吻着，用手轻轻地来回画着圈，他贪恋这温暖的体温与细腻的肌肤，还有情欲带来的身体的香味，他默然不语，他此刻沉溺于此。阿不思埋在床单里的脑袋却发出了一声低低的抱怨：“盖勒特·格林德沃，你真是个不折不扣的混蛋！”

      长夜已过了大半，风声渐止，花园的那一朵红玫瑰彻底绽开了，等星星沉睡到夜幕的另一边，太阳升起来的时候，它绝对能成为最美丽的那一朵。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注1:参见第一章，未遂事件。  
> 注2:如果你也有幸看过《王尔德的情人》，看过《冷山》，就会知道裘花的翘臀与腰窝都是如此的美丽。少女时代磕过的男神，真的可以记一辈子。


End file.
